Celery Night Fever
Celery Night Fever is the 49th episode of VeggieTales. Plot The countertop opens with Bob and Larry as usual, but then gets interrupted when Jimmy and Jerry barge in. Characters *Bob *Larry *Laura Carrot *Archibald Asparagus *Khalil *Junior Asparagus *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Bruce Onion *Petunia Rhubarb *Grandpa George Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Together *Checkmarks *Perfect Puppy *Feel the Beat *How It Used to Be *Tear It Down *What Have We Learned Fun Facts Trivia *This marks the first episode of Laura's redesign. *This is one of the few VeggieTales episodes not to have music composed by Kurt Heinecke. *Guessing that the events the Groovy Brothers broke up happened in 1975, and it was 38 years ago at the time, then the episode takes place at least in 2013. Which is about a year before it was release. *There were a few differences between the pre-production and the final. *This episode marks Grandpa George's last apperance. **Lanny was originally going to have a brown wig. *This episode is dedicated to Eric Garner. Remarks *Despite Phil Vischer's wishes not to use magic on the show, Lanny did perform some in the episode. *This is one of the few episodes the Silly Song appears in one third of the run. *The drawing Junior drew of Laura in the beginning was in her previous design. *The DVD cover states it's around 45 minutes. But the entire episode runtime is 52. However, if you remove the runtime from the opening, Silly Song, and credits altogether, it's actually 45 minutes. Inside References *This is the third time Bob and Larry had a written email since Larry-Boy's first episode. *Jimmy and Jerry are mad when Larry ate their pie. *Lanny and Dennis says it's been 38 years since the Groovy Brothers broke up. *Junior saying he'll spray Bruce with anti gravity spray is similar what he did with Gourdon in Bully Trouble. *One of the photos in Laura's scrapbook is Mr. Sly. *The way Lanny treated his old friend is similar with Sheerluck and Watson's relationship. *This is the first episode Khail is one of the main characters in VeggieTales since Pistachio. *Almost all the songs Lanny performed in his solo career is the entire catalog of veggie songs (mostly Silly Songs). This included: **Love My Lips **The Song of the Cebú **His Cheeseburger **Pizza Angel **Sneeze if You Need To! **The Hopperena **Donuts for Benny **Goodnight Junior **Schoolhouse Polka **Astonishing Wigs! **Bubble Rap **Lost Puppies **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything **Do the Moo Shoo **My Day **Love Your Neighbor **I'm So Blue **Busy, Busy **Belly Button **Endangered Love Real World References *The episode's title is a spoof on the 1977 film Saturday Night Fever. *The entire story plot is similar to the 2011 Muppets Movie. There, a main character tries to reunite an old band back together so they can save a historic landmark from being torn up by a rich tycoon. *The second record album in the credits is based after the Beatles' Abbey Road. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Celery Night Fever